Her Life In Auradon
by PurpleFairy672
Summary: After using her magic to get off the Isle and the incident with Maleficent, Mal and her friends are invited to Auradon, by crown prince Ben. This is how Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos adjust to their new lives in Auradon, and find love. [Mal x Ben] Sequel to 'A simple Wish.'
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back! This is the sequel to my story 'A Simple Wish'. Read it if you haven't yet. Please note that this story is going to be the last one in 'A Simple Wish' series._

Everything was back to normal after the incident with Maleficent. Her lizard form was locked up in a special room in the Museum of Cultural History, where no one was supposed to enter except Fairy Godmother, Adam, Belle, and Ben. Ben had sent out the letter inviting Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos to Auradon Prep, and they were more than happy to come. The story had spread around quick, and everyone was waiting for the group to arrive. By now everyone knew that Ben and Mal were in love, and Ben's parents could hardly wait to meet their son's girlfriend. They already liked her.

As for everyone at Auradon Prep, things couldn't be better. At least for most. Audrey couldn't even bear to look at Ben and was already planning to ruin Mal's life as soon as she arrived. She dated Chad for a week before breaking up with him. Chad was his same old self, but he decided to apologize to the kids from the Isle and hoped all would be well between them. Doug had been practicing with his band twice as much now, trying to be perfect when the kids arrived. Lonnie and Jane were going to accompany Ben when he welcomed everyone.

And Ben. He couldn't be happier. He was going to meet Mal again. He had missed her. And he couldn't wait to see her.

After endless days of waiting, the time finally came. Audrey planned to hide out in her dorm room all day, Chad practiced an apology speech, Doug instructed his band one last time. Lonnie and Jane walked behind Ben and Fairy Godmother as the black limo approached.

The door opened, and Ben felt his heartbeat quickening. Evie stepped out first, then Jay, then Carlos, and finally Mal. And by the looks of their faces they were happy to be back. All of them stood in front of Ben, Jane , Lonnie, and Fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother, knowing that Ben was dying to welcome them, said,  
"Welcome to Auradon Prep! It's a pleasure to see you all again."

All the others behind nodded, and so did the villian kids. The band stopped.

"I hope you all fit in. And please mind the curfew." She said before she walked away, the band in tow. Doug stayed back.

Ben picked Mal up and spun her around.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Ben." Mal replied as Ben put her down.

Ben shook hands with the rest and then put his arm around Mal's waist. Evie went just a little further and kissed Doug on the cheek, who was blushing furiously. Lonnie and Jane hugged Jay and Carlos, all four smiling shyly, even Jay.

"Guys?" Everyone turned to Chad. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have judged you. Please forgive me."

Mal thought for a moment before saying, "we forgive you."

Chad sighed in relief.

"So, you had this planned all along?" Mal asked as they walked inside.

Ben nodded, laughing soundlessly. "It's so good to be together again."

None of them saw Audrey glaring at them from the far end of the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey ran all the way back to her dorm, a mixture of anger, jealousy and sadness. She slammed the door behind her and fell face down on her bed. She couldn't stop the tears that fell and sobbed quietly into her pillow, ruining her make up. But she didn't care at the moment.  
_

Lonnie walked back to her dorm, glad to see Jay again. They hadn't talked much after the awkward conversation they had back at the cottage in the forest.

She turned to look at the long brown locks on her shoulder. She adored her new hair. Mal had used her spell, changing both Jane and Lonnie's hair.

She stiffened as she reached her door. She was the poor unfortunate soul who got to share a room with the most stuck up princess in the whole universe. Audrey.

However, when she opened the door, she saw the princess lying face down on her bed, her head in the pillow. Audrey sniffed, and cursed under her breath.

"Audrey?"

She didn't move. Lonnie cautiously walked to her roomate's bed, and touched her lightly on the shoulder. Audrey sat straight up, a tear streaked face glaring at her friend.

"Lily! You scared me!"

"For the last time, Audrey, it's Lonnie."

"I don't care. Lily is a much prettier name." She got up from her bed and walked towards her mirror, picking up her hair brush and brushing her hair slowly.

"Audrey, is everything alright? Why were you crying?"

Audrey put her brush down, and put a hand on her hip.

"Everything's fine. And I was crying happy tears."

"And you were happy because..." Lonnie raised her eyebrows and smirked, waiting for her answer.

"Because...I was happy for Mal and Ben. They are such a cute couple!" She lied through her teeth.

"Oh please, Audrey, you would never be happy if the soon to be king, better known as your boyfriend, breaks up with you and starts dating the daughter of your mother's arch nemesis." Lonnie pointed a finger at her friend. "And now that I think of it, you were crying because of that. Am I right?"

Audrey held up her hands in defeat. "Ok, alright. I was crying because Mal and Ben are in love." She frowned. But it slowly turned into a smirk. She took out her pale pink heels and slipped her feet in them. Then she put on her pink jacket and reapplied her make up.

"Audrey, where are you going?" Lonnie grabbed Audrey's hand, getting a glare in return.

"What the- Lily!"

"Audrey, where are you going?" Lonnie asked again, her voice a little louder.

"I'm going to meet my grandmother." She replied. "She's going to help me ruin Mal's life. She hates Maleficent, so it's obvious she's going to hate her offspring as well."

And then she laughed as Lonnie watched helplessly.  
_

"What's up with Audrey? I haven't seen her in a while." Mal asked.

"She plans to hide out in her room today." Ben laughed lightly. "Still won't talk to me."

"Oh. Maybe I should apologi-"

"Its not your fault. She deserves it."

"Mal! Ben! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ben and Mal turned around to find Lonnie running towards them, her hair whipping in the breeze.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked before Mal could. Lonnie stopped before them and took a moment to breathe.

"It's...Audrey." She panted. Mal and Ben shared a look. "She...she..."

"Formulated a plan to ruin my life." Mal finished for her. Ben and Lonnie looked at her quizzically. "What? Just guessing."

Lonnie nodded. "Yes, but not alone. With Queen Leah."

"Queen Leah?" Mal asked, Maleficent had always been talking about Aurora being the villian and she was right by cursing her, but she had never mentioned Queen Leah.

"Aurora's mother." Ben replied and Lonnie continued, "Audrey thinks that if Leah hates Maleficent then she must hate you too. Plus, Queen Leah can easily trick anyone into doing whatever she wants."

"So what? I'm going to be king in a few months, I can send her stupid stuck up family to the Isle if I want." Ben countered. Both girls looked at him, shocked. He hardly ever talked against anyone. "And I'm not going to let them do anything to my Mal."

Lonnie managed a small smile. She loved how Ben always protected Mal.

"But what if Leah does something that-" Ben held up his hand.

"I won't let her, Lonnie." He took Mal's hand and squeezed it.

Lonnie held up her hands in defeat. "Fine. Suite yourselves. But don't say I didn't warn you." And with that she walked off.

"Ben." Mal said, causing Ben to look down at her. " What if she- "

"She won't, Mal." He kissed her cheek. "Everything will be fine."

"Okay." She sighed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lonnie trudged back to her dorm, obviously tired from all that running and out of breath from trying to convince Ben and Mal to keep their distance from Audrey. But did it work? No. At least they know what's coming there way, she thought. And what's the worst that could happen? Mal could get expelled, or she could get punished for using magic on the Isle. Anything that could happen under Queen Leah's power. But she tried her best, right? Audrey was going to kill her when she found out she told them.

She reached her room and now, too tired to think anymore, she crawled into bed, pulling the cool sheets up to her chin. Lonnie closed her eyes, deciding maybe some sleep will clear her mind. She had a history report to work on, and she hadn't even started. She'd do it in the morning before school. Easy.

Mal was still nervous. What if Audrey and her grandmother did something that would get her expelled, or they could convince Ben to break up with her. No, that couldn't be. Impossible. But what if he really did that?

"Mal?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." She replied weakly. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said."

"You look...worried." He put an arm around her shoulders. "If it's because of Audrey, relax. I won't let anything happen to you. They mess with you, they mess with me."

"Yes but..."

"Mal, it's okay. Just calm down." He ran his fingers through her hair slowly, in an attempt to calm her down. She finally relaxed in his arms and he held her tightly.

"I'm not going to let them do anything to you." He whispered in her ear.

Mal smiled a little and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sickening." Audrey muttered to herself as looked at them.

She strutted over to them, pushing her brown locks away from her face.

"Benny boo!" She exclaimed, walking over to them.

"What is it, Audrey?" Ben asked, pulling Mal tight to his chest.

"Better not take that tone with me, Benny boo. Grammie has a lot of tricks up her sleeve."

"Well, you can tell your Grammie I'm not going to make the mistake of being with you again. So just shut up and find someone else!"

Audrey looked beyond shocked. Ben had never talked to her like that. She'd always sensed that Ben was annoyed with her and she deliberately annoyed him more.

"You'll pay." She said. "And you," She turned to Mal, better be careful." And with that Audrey walked away.

Once she was alone, she took out her phone and called her grandmother.

"Grammie?"

"What is it Audrey?"

"Ben didn't listen to me."

"Well, you just sit back and relax Audrey. I'm going to handle it." And with that she hung up. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Lily!" Audrey burst into the room, twirling around on her toes, laughing with happiness. She closed the door barely even noticing she had woken up her roomate from her slumber.

Lonnie groaned. "Grrr...Audrey." She dived deeper under the sheets, closing her eyes again. She thought it was over. Done. She found out what Audrey was going to do, warned Ben and Mal, they didn't listen, and she was out of the picture. "I seriously need a new roomate." She muttered.

Audrey didn't seem to notice. She danced around the room like a little girl, shouting "Finally!" at the top of her voice. She finally collapsed on her bed, still laughing, forgetting it will cause wrinkles.

"When did the last time you went to the doctor?" Lonnie asked, getting off her bed. Now with Audrey in the room she knew she should just give up trying to sleep. Audrey glared at her.

"Shut _up_ Lily, I'm fine. I'm feeling great! Wonderful! Grammie-"

"I'm not listening." Lonnie covered her ears with her hands.

"Fine. After I get my Ben back you'll have to admit we'll be a much cuter couple."

Meanwhile, in Queen Leah's bedroom, the older woman was formulating a plan to ruin Mal's life.

"But Mother... you can't! Mal is Ben's true love!" Aurora protested.

"Correction. _Audrey_ is Ben's true love. That girl's mother put you to sleep for a hundred years, Aurora, yet you favour her."

"So? She's different then her mother, can't you see? She deserves a happy ending too."

Leah frowned. "You're my daughter, Aurora, you do as I say." Aurora glared at her mother.

"But just this once, I'm not going to do as you say. Just give up trying to ruin the poor girl's life." And with that she stormed out of the room. Leah leaned back in her chair, fixing her face in her hands.

"Oh poison apples. This is going to be harder then I-" A smile spread over her face. "That's it! Poison!"

Ben kissed Mal goodnight.

"Goodnight Mal, I love you."

"I love you too Ben." And with that she headed inside.

Mal collapsed on her bed, tired. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Little did she know she was not going to wake up anytime soon.

Just after midnight, a figure crept into her and Evie's room. Leah studied the two sleeping girls closely. One had purple hair and the other had blue. The purple one must be Maleficent's daughter, she thought and tiptoed towards her bed. She lifted the girl's chin with her bony hands and carefully dropped some liquid from a small bottle in her mouth. She looked over at Evie's bed. Still asleep. Good. Leah silently crept out of the room, when she heard a sleepy voice.

"Who is it?" Evie questioned as she fully opened her eyes, just in time to see a person in black running out of her room. "Must be a dream." She said and fell back asleep.

 _And another chapter successfully posted! So how are you all? I hope all is well. Kingson24601 said in one of the reviews that Ben was not prepared even if he promised he'd protect Mal. Well you'll just have to see what happens. And you'll also see how Ben reacts when he finds out what Leah did. And it will not be pretty. I just love writing about Ben going beast to protect his Mal. Anyways I have to study for a test tomorrow so bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

Evie woke up as the sun shined on her face. She jumped out of bed and got in the shower, not before noticing Mal was still asleep. Oh well. Mal was a heavy sleeper and Evie guessed she would be up by the time she got ready.

The blue haired princess got ready soon enough and looked over to Mal's bed. She was still lying motionless on her bed, her hair falling over her face. Evie smiled, and walked over to stand by the bed. She shook Mal gently by the shoulders.

"Mal, wake up!" Mal didn't respond. Usually she woke up after hearing Evie say her name, but today, the girl didn't budge.

"Hey, Mal! Wake up! There are 10 minutes before school starts." Evie glanced at Mal's bedside clock. "Mal?" Evie's expression became worried. What was wrong with Mal?

She opened her mouth to say something when someone knocked on the door. Hands shaking, she slowly opened the door to reveal Ben standing there. He smiled at Evie.

"Hey Evie. Where's Mal? We were supposed to walk to class togeth-" Evie had opened the door fully, and Ben had seen Mal. He rushed over to stand by her. He looked at Evie, who shook her head.

"I don't know. I tried to wake her up but..." She trailed off. "Is she...dead?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Ben didn't listen. He was whispering to Mal, trying to wake her up.

"We should take her to the nurse." Evie said finally, her vocal cords working again. Ben nodded slowly. He gently lifted her unconcious form and Evie opened the door for him.

The two walked in the empty hallways, the students were in their classes by them, and their feet tread silently on the carpet. Ben kept looking down at his girlfriend, expecting her to open her eyes any moment. His eyes went glassy, and he looked down at the girl in his arms, silently begging her to wake up.

Evie kept her head down, wiping away her tears. Her eyes looked at her black boots, and something clicked. The figure in the black cloak. She jerked her head up suddenly, wanting to tell Ben about what happened the nighy before, but they had reached the nurse's office, so she decided she'd tell him later.

"So she's been asleep since last night?" The nurse questioned, tapping at her clipboard with her pen.

"Yes, and she hasn't opened her eyes since." Ben replies, looking back at Mal, who was lying on the bed.

"Well, I'll see what's wrong. But you have to wait outside."

"But-" Ben started to protest.

"I want you outside. Now." The nurse cut him off.

"Fine." The two walked outside, and Evie decided it was the perfect moment to tell him.

"Uh...Ben?" Ben was too busy pacing back and forth worriedly, but he still looked up at Evie, to show he was listening.

"I think I know what happened to Mal."  
His eyes widened, and he turned towards her, fully listening now.  
"Last night, I was woken up by a noise in our room, and when I looked there was a person in a black cloak leaving our room. I thought it was a dream and went back to sleep. Do you think it could be he or she who did this to Mal?" Ben nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"Maybe. But whoever did this, will pay. If they dare to touch Mal again..."

The nurse rushed out of the room, and Evie and Ben turned to look at her.

"Someone poisoned her." Evie's eyes started to water. Ben's fists were clenched, he wanted to kill the one who poisoned her, and he wanted to do it there and then. "Luckily we took the poison out of her body, and she's awake. You can talk to her, but please be careful, she's fragile."

Ben ran inside the room, almost knocking over the poor nurse, Evie right after him.

Mal was awake, not fully, her eyes were half closed as she was still recovering, but she tried to widen her eyes when Ben and Evie entered. Ben took Mal's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to her.

She nodded weakly.

"We were so worried." said Evie.

"I...I'm fine."

"Don't ever scare us like that again." Ben stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I...I don't know what happened. I just..."

"It's okay. You can tell us later. Evie, can you tell Jay and Carlos what happened?"

"Sure." Evie went out of the room.

Ben turned back to Mal.

"I'm so sorry." He kissed her lightly.

"Its not your fault." Mal said, giving his hand a little squeeze. "I'm fine."

"Benny boo!" Both of Ben and Mal's smiles faded as a familiar princess entered the room. 


	7. Chapter 7

_"Benny Boo!"_ Audrey walked inside the room, to find Ben holding Mal's hand, and became utterly disgusted. Ben had never held her hand for more than 10 second, and that really annoyed her.

"Ugh...What's _she_ doing in here?" Ben's grip on Mal's hand got tighter, and his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"This is the nurse's office, Audrey, anyone can be here." He shot back. "And what are _you_ doing here? You're supposed to be in class."

"Oh, I just wasn't in the mood. I just wanted to talk to you. _Alone_."

"I'm not leaving Mal anytime soon."

"Why do you have to bring _her_ into our matter?"

"We are no longer together, Audrey. So just leave."

Audrey turned to Mal. "Looks like Grammie carried out her plan very well." She smirked.

Mal looked shocked. Ben got up from his place, glaring at Audrey.

"You did this?" He asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Grammie did. Because I asked her to." She shrugged, the smile not leaving her face.

Ben suddenly walked away and out of the room.

"Ben, where are you going?" Mal shouted after him.

"Paying a visit to dear old grammie." Ben muttered, but Mal heard. Audrey became bewildered, but became angry again, and she cursed under her breath as she walked back to Chemistry lab.

Evie came in soon after, Jay and Carlos after her.

"Mal!" The boys shouted together, rushing to her side. She managed a weak smile, nodding slowly. "Where's Ben?" Asked Evie suddenly. "Wasn't he here with you?"

"Audrey and her grandmother, Queen Leah, poisoned me. Ben is on his way to Queen Leah's place."

"Oh Mal, you didn't tell us before." Evie gave Mal a small hug.

"I didn't know."

Carlos stood there, holding onto Dude, the campus mutt he befriended. He had never seen something as serious as this before, and he felt awkward, not knowing what to do. Finally he walked a little closer to Mal, Evie and Jay, and left Dude running around on the floor, ignoring the nurse who was asking him to pick him up.

"Well, where does this Leah person live? She'd better lock her doors at night." Jay frowned.

Mal laughed a little and shook her head.

"Its fine." She said.

"Fine? She _poisoned_ you, Mal." Carlos asked her, shocked.

The nurse entered the room, and all four looked up at her.

"Mal, you can leave now. You'll still get occasional headaches, but it will get better in a week's time." And with that she left the room.

Meanwhile back at Queen Leah's palace, Ben stalked angrily through the set of double doors, ignoring the palace servant's questions. He marched up to the old woman's office, and knocked loudly on the door.

"Leah! Open up!" His fists hurt a little by knocking so hard, but he kept reminding himself that this was for Mal.

The door opened, and there was Leah, smiling a fake smile.

"Ah...Ben, dear, so nice to see you. Please take a seat."

"Just give up the act, Leah! I know what happened!"

"What?"

"You don't know? First, your snobby stuck up grandaughter comes out of nowhere and starts dating me. Second, when I got a new girlfriend, you both try to POISON HER!" He shouted at the top of his voice. All the others came running in their direction, but Leah sent them away with a look.

"So you found out?" Leah asked with a smug smile. "Yes, it was me, I gave that poison to Maleficent last night."

Ben's eyes suddenly became red.  
"DON'T CALL HER MALEFICENT YOU SELFISH QUEEN!"

Leah was taken aback. She stepped back a little, shocked.

Ben calmed down a little, but still glared at Leah.

"Don't do this again, am I clear?" The old woman nodded shakily.

"Good." And Ben walked off as Leah cooled down.

"There's one way out of this," She mumbled.

" _Revenge._ "

 _Ok, so I was going to make it longer, but I didn't know what to add. I'm not sure if I'll update tomorrow, it depends on how much homework I get (frowns). So anyways, can you guess what Leah's planning? I don't like her, and all the other characters in sleeping beauty(I hate that movie). Till then I'll think what I should write in the next chapter. I hope you all have a great day. :-)_


	8. Chapter 8

After informing Fairy Godmother what happened, Ben spent the rest of the day with Mal. He also told her what happened with Leah, and she said she deserved it.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her, though. That's not good for your image." She frowned at him, and no matter how adorable she looked, Ben listened attentively, or he'd annoy Mal more.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're okay. We were so worried when you didn't wake up." Mal looked away, but Ben gripped her chin and tilted it so she was facing him again. "Oh Mal, we thought you were _dead_."

Mal looked down at her hands, but said nothing. Ben watched as she silently thought it all over. He'd never seen her so sad or hurt, and he'd intended to never make her feel that way.

"I'm sorry I made you so worried. I just..."

"Its not your fault, Mal. Leah is a very stubborn woman. She'll do anything to get what she wants."

"But I still worried you. I should've locked the door that night, or...or..." She trailed off, as a tear rolled down her cheek, and she felt Ben's thumb wipe it off and he pulled her in for a hug.

She sobbed for a long time, and Ben never let go of her. He felt her falling asleep, and only pulled her closer. Ben buried his chin in her hair. And they both fell asleep.

Evie entered the room, and as soon as she saw the couple asleep together in Mal's bed, she turned off the lights and went to ask Jay and Carlos if she could stay at their dorm that night. She was so happy her sister had found love.

Everyone was asleep, except one, who was planning her revenge on a certain girl...

 _Okay so I didn't know what to write in this chapter, as my mind isn't really processing well after all that homework, so I decided to write a little Bal. Anyways, I know that you all know who is planning revenge on Mal, but I didn't know how to end this chapter. So I hope you all don't mind this chapter, as it was written without any plot. Sorry about that._


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Mal woke up in Ben's arms. She released herself from his grip and turned on the lights. Ben opened his eyes and saw Mal awake.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and Mal turned around to face him.

"Much better. Well enough to go to class." She smiled, and Ben got off the bed and nodded.

"Okay, but take care of yourself." He kissed her. "I'll see you after class." He waved and went outside the room.

Evie entered the room when Mal finished getting ready. Mal looked around and saw that her friend was tired.

"Hey," She smiled at Evie. "You look tired."

"That's because I slept in Jay and Carlos's room. They kept me up with their snoring. I left you and Ben alone when I found you two asleep together."  
The blue- haired princess laughed when she saw Mal's face turn pink. Mal knew Evie will tease her about it till the day she died. "Anyways, how are you feeling?"

Mal's face turned its normal colour, and she smiled. "Great. I'm going to attend classes today. Speaking of, you better get ready. School starts in half an hour." Evie nodded and went inside the bathroom.

Mal picked up her bag and left for class. She was at her locker when Lonnie and Jay came up, along with Carlos and Jane.

"Hey, Mal. We heard what happened." Lonnie said. "I hope you're okay now."

Mal nodded.

Jane smiled. "Good to hear." Jay and Carlos nodded. "See you later." And they walked away. Ben came a few moments later, when Mal was about to leave for class.

"How about I walk you to class today?"

"Really? I'm fine, Ben."

"Please?"

"Fine." She took Ben's hand and they walked towards History. Mal kept quiet and didn't say anything. Ben tried to make conversation, telling her how beautiful she looked or the weather was nice. She nodded, barely listening. Finally Ben gently caressed her cheek, causing her to look at him.

"You're still thinking about Leah and Audrey, aren't you?" She didn't answer.

She just nodded. "You don't need to worry. It won't happen again. No matter what happens, I'll always love you. Alright?"

"Okay." They were right in front of the class now, and they kissed before Ben walked away. A small smile formed on her face as she went inside, when she felt someone grab her wrist.

Mal looked up and saw Audrey, who was glaring at her.

"I hope you enjoy it all why it lasts."

"But-"

"Just remember, Ben is going to be mine again very soon. He doesn't love you and he never will." And with that Audrey walked away, her brown ponytail swishing behind her with each confident step.

The rest of the day went by slowly for Mal. She was glad when the teacher took a surprise test, it was something that would keep her from glancing at the clock every once in a while.

She couldn't get Audrey's last words out of her head. After school she started listening music to tune them out. But it didn't work.

 _He doesn't love you and he never will._

At the end of the day Ben went for dinner with his parents.

"Ben, dear," Belle greeted her son warmly as he walked in. "Hello."

"Hi mom." He smiled and hugged his mother. "Where's dad?"

"He'll be down in a minute." And as she said that Adam walked inside and greeted Ben.

They sat down to dinner, and it was a quiet one, when Adam suddenly asked,

"Ben, when are you going to bring Mal to see us?"

Ben looked up, and said,

"I was going to...but well...after the incident..."

"Incident?" Belle asked, putting down her fork.

"Mal was poisoned," He explained. "By Queen Leah the other night. She didn't wake up. The nurse took out the poison, so she's okay. But she's still getting over it. Audrey told us, because she asked Queen Leah."

"I hope she gets better." Belle said. "We were really looking forward to meet her. I always thought Leah was up to something."

"And it was pretty obvious, of course Leah will hate Mal, with her being Maleficent's daughter." Adam said. "I never really liked her, and I hate her now."

Lumiere came inside the room.

"Your Majesties, Princess Aurora wishes to see you." The royal family stood up and they went outside.

"Your Majesties," She curtsied. "I heard what happened. I apologize. I tried to stop mother, but she didn't listen."

All of them shared a confused look before Belle answered,

"You're forgiven. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Aurora nodded and left.

"Well, it proves that only Leah and Audrey hate Mal."

Ben nodded, and they went back inside. His parents were on his side, and that was he needed.

 _KC2003, I'm glad you like my story. I don't really have a specific update schedule, but I try my best to update once everyday. If I doubt I'll update, I'll let you know. I hope you are having a great day. :-)_


	10. Chapter 10

At Auradon Prep, Ben and Mal sat together in English class.

"Today we're going to review the story of Cinderella..." Miss Madison started, when Fairy Godmother came at the door, and called for Audrey.

She didn't come back for the rest of the class. "I wonder where Audrey went." Mal said as they walked back to their lockers.

"You shouldn't worry about it, Mal." Ben kissed her cheek. "I'm pretty sure she-"

"Mal, Ben!" They heard Jane shout and they turned around .

"Have you heard?" She breathed.

"What?" They asked together.

"Audrey and Queen Leah are going to be stripped of their royal titles and sent to the Isle."

"That's...that's great news!" Ben exclaimed, enveloping Mal in a tight hug and jumping up and down.

"Yeah, its great. But how?"

"Ben, your parents decreed this because Leah poisoned Mal." Jane replied and she walked away.

"Come on, Mal, lets go meet my parents." He laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "We should thank them."

"But-"

"Oh Mal, I promise they'll like you." He pulled her by the hand, and she followed him, laughing a little.

This was going to be a great day.

 _Short, I know. I had this whole chapter written out, but for some reason the file wouldn't open. And since I was too tired to write it again, I just settled with this short chapter. I hope you don't mind._


	11. Chapter 11

Ben and Mal rode to his castle on his bike.

"So are Audrey and Leah really going back to the Isle?" Mal asked, her arms tightening around Ben's torso.

"And stripped of their titles." He grinned. "Jane never lies."

They reached the castle, and Ben got off the bike, helping Mal down. They walked to the castle doors slowly. Ben turned to Mal, who was looking down, shifting her weight from one feet to the other. He gripped her chin and lifted it, so he could look into her eyes.

"Mal," he laughed softly. "They'll like you. I promise."

"But what if-" She was cut off by Ben, who had kissed her to quiten her down.

The kiss grew more deep, and they just stood there like that, until they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Are we interrupting something?" Mal and Ben pulled away quickly, but still held hands.

"Dad...hey," Ben greeted his face red. "We didn't see you there."

"Mhmmm..." Adam nodded, raising an eyebrow at the couple. Belle nudged him and smiled at Mal.

"You must be Mal." Mal nodded. "You are exactly like Ben told us. He talks about you all the time, sweetheart." Belle put an arm round Mal's shoulders and took her hand. "Come on, lets go inside." Mal laughed and followed Belle inside.

Ben smiled and walked with them.

Something told him it was all going to be alright. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ben looked at Mal, and then at his mother. They were sitting in Adam's study, waiting for Adam to bring the document that had the punishment for Leah and Audrey. He squeezed Mal's hand and she smiled at him. Adam opened the door and he placed a piece of paper on the table before sitting down.

"Okay, so here is the paper," He said and Ben and Mal looked over closely.

They read it slowly, not missing any word, and then they looked at Belle and Adam's signature at the bottom.

"When are the leaving?" Mal asked finally.

"Tomorrow morning, at about 10." Replied Belle. "You two can go see them with Fairy Godmother before they leave, if you want." Adam offered, adjusting the crown on his head.

Ben looked at Mal. He wanted to see the look on Audrey's face and Leah's reaction. Mal nodded. She hadn't met Leah yet and wanted to see her before they left.

"Okay then, Fairy Godmother will come get you before they leave." Belle gave them a warm smile.

"How did Leah react?" Ben asked curiously.

"We went to visit Leah before we made this proclamation," Belle explained. "First she denied it all. But in the end she admitted, not the least bit upset about it. And then she told us how you hurt her poor Audrey..."

"And what about she hurting us?" Ben said angrily, sitting up slightly in his chair. Mal placed an arm on his shoulder, and he calmed down, nodding for his parents to continue.

"And that's when we decided we can't have people who go around poisoning people in Auradon." Adam said furiously. "We can't let them harm the future Queen of Auradon." Mal turned slightly pink at the idea of becoming queen.

Lumiere appeared at the door. "Your Majesties, dinner is ready."

"We'll be there," Belle smiled. Lumiere nodded and went out of the room. She turned to Mal. "You're joining us, Mal?"

"I..." Ben gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Okay."

"Wonderful." Belle and Adam walked out of the room. Mal turned to Ben and glared at him. "Why did you..."

"I told you, its going to be fine. And besides, I get to spend a little more time with you." He smiled, and looked around. Then he leaned in and kissed her, before wrapping an arm around her waist and slowly leading her out the room.

 _Okay so next chapter is dinner with Adam and Belle. I'm sorry I keep making you waiting for that chapter. I promise next chapter is the one in which they have dinner together. Hope you have a nice day._


	13. Chapter 13

Adam and Belle smiled as Ben and Mal entered the room. Ben pulled out a chair for a Mal and sat down beside her.

For a while they sat eating in silence. Belle, trying to make conversation, took Mal's hand in hers, making the girl stop eating and look up at her. Adam had gone out to attend a phone call and Ben was lost in his own thoughts, chewing his food slowly.

"How are you handling it Mal, after...you know..." Even Belle didn't know how to put it politely, without hurting Mal's feelings.

Luckily Mal understood, and gave her a small smile. "I'm fine. I mostly avoid Audrey, which is easy, since she stays away from me as well."

Belle returned the smile, gently touching Mal's purple locks. "I hope we didn't make the wrong choice...in sending them to the Isle."

Ben had broken out of his thoughts and was now listening to them curiously.

"No, not at all. They deserve it," Mal replied and Ben nodded, taking her small pale hand in his.

Adam entered the room, smiling at all of them. They returned it, and he sat down next to his wife.

Silence filled the room, as they resumed eating. Adam, who couldn't wait to learn more about Mal, said suddenly, "Mal, I'd like to know more about you. What do you like to do most? Well, besides shopping and dating Ben." Mal looked confused at the last part.

"Those were Audrey's favourites," Ben explained.

"I don't like shopping, but I do like to draw and read...and...well..." As Mal thought of more, Ben added proudly,  
"And she can sing too."

"That's nice," Belle and Adam smiled warmly at her.

They finished eating, and Ben got up, and offered his hand to Mal, who accepted it and stood up from her chair.

"I'm going to show Mal around," Ben smiled at his parents.

"Have fun," Belle told them cheerfully and they walked out of the room.

Ben showed Mal around the ballrooms and bedrooms, and showed her Belle's library.

Ben took her out to the garden, and they sat down on the lush green grass, admiring the roses and lillies, as well as the tall trees.

"Its beautiful," Mal leaned into Ben's side, and he rubbed her arm slowly as he kissed her.

"Yeah, just like you." Mal blushed and he chuckled.

They stayed there for a while before walking inside. They ran into Lumiere and Cogsworth on the way.

They both bowed, and smiled at them.

"Hello, Ben." Lumiere said as Cogsworth nodded and looked at Mal.

"Ben's new girlfriend?" He asked and Mal nodded.

"You're even prettier in person," Lumiere grinned. "He's shown us your picture."

"And she's very different from Audrey," Cogsworth agreed. "Speaking of, you okay now, Mal?"

Mal nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Thats good," said Lumiere, "but we're in a hurry. We have to and get these letters posted, see?" He waved some envelopes in front of them.

"And then we have to get Snow White to announce Queen Leah and Audrey's punishment on television." Cogsworth and he and Lumiere bowed. "I hope we see you again sometime soon, Lady Mal." And with that they rushed off.

Next they went to the kitchen, where Mrs Potts was washing the dishes with two more girls.

"Hello Ben dear," She looked at Mal. "And hello to you too. Mal, I suppose?"

Mal nodded. "How are you now?" Sge asked.

"I'm fine," Mal smiled.

"She is a whole lot better than Audrey," One of the girls told Ben.

"I know." His arm slithered round Mal's waist. "See you later then, Mrs Potts."

The old woman nodded and went back to work.

Ben and Mal spent the afternoon watching a movie, and then they went to Belle and Adam.

"It was great having you, Mal." Adam said.

"Come again soon." Belle stepped forward and gave Mal a small hug, who returned it, though a little shocked.

They waved and Mal and Ben walked back to his scooter.

"Told you it would be fine." Ben said happily as they rode back to Auradon Prep.

"And it was." Mal said, not the least bit upset to be proved wrong.

Ben dropped Mal off at her dorm, and kissed her before leaving. She opened the door to her bedroom, all tired out. Evie's squeals, however, woke her up.

"What is it, Evie?" Mal groaned.

"Audrey's going to Isle!" She cheered excitedly.

"And me and Ben get to see her off." Mal finished.

Evie's brown eyes grew wider. "YAY!" She hugged Mal. This was followed by more squeals and when Evie calmed down, she asked, "Where were you, by the way?"

Mal told Evie everything, and Evie smiled and tried to keep herself from screaming again.

"That's good." She yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Mal got ready for bed and went to sleep.

The next day, Ben and Mal walked hand in hand to the limo, where Audrey and Leah stood.

Leah looked at Mal disapprovingly, and Mal became nervous. The old woman was dark, with gray hair. She was wearing a light pink dress with full sleeves and a V- neck. Audrey was wearing a baby blue skirt with a baby pink tank top. Her hair were in a ponytail. She was glaring at them.

"How can you choose her over Audrey?" Leah asked. "She's so... ugly."

Ben grew angry. "You should really get your eyes checked, Qu- Leah. She's the most beautiful girl in the whole world." He said.

Audrey stepped forward and held up her hand. She swung it around and Mal closed her eyes, waiting to feel the sting of the slap. But she didn't feel anything.

She opened her eyes to find Ben had grabbed Audrey's wrist and he pushed her away, and she bumped into the black limo behind her.

"Don't you dare touch her." He glared at both of them and stepped in front of Mal. "Goodbye, Leah. Audrey." He waved a little as they got into the limo and it drove away. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Ugh!" Audrey looked around at the Isle streets in disgust, turning to her huge pile of suitcases and bags. "Grammy?" Leah, too busy looking around, still turned towards her grandaughter.

"Where are the servants? I need them to carry these," she pointed to her belongings, "to our new home."

Leah frowned. "There are no servants, Audrey!" She snapped. "And we don't have a home! Can't you see? We're stuck here! All because of you!"

A tear slipped down Audrey's cheek. "No servants," She muttered. "No home. No luxuries. No royal title. And worst of all, no Ben."

Leah calmed down and hugged Audrey. "Its our fault. Not mine, not yours. Ours."

"How will we live?" Audrey sobbed.

"Like Mal did." Leah replied. Audrey wiped her make up smudged face, and strutted over to a tall boy walking past.

"Hey," She glared at him. "Carry those for me." She pointed to her suitcases and her bags.

The boy smirked. "Who do you think I am?" He questioned saracastically. "Some stupid servant in your stupid castle?"

"Uh...I..." She stepped backwards, almost falling because of her high heels. The boy stepped closer, until a hand stopped him.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on the princess." Leah warned. Three more boys cornered them.

Leah and Audrey trembled, and stepped back. "Run for it!" Audrey yelled and they both kicked off their high heels and ran away, the group of Isle boys hot on their heels.

They hid in a narrow alleyway, breathing heavily.

"You shouldn't have asked him, Audrey." Leah scolded. "We wouldn't want to get acquainted with these...gangsters."

"I'm sorry, grammie." Audrey panted. "Let's go get our stuff."

They ran all the way back barefoot until they came back to the same street they had been in before. But it was empty.

All their bags and suitcases along with their high heels, were gone.

They were robbed.

 _I didn't know what to write in this chapter so I just wrote about Leah and Audrey. There will be some Audrey/leah chapters in this story but not many. Just to show how they're doing :)_


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a few weeks since Leah and Audrey's punishment and Mal was completely recovered.

One evening, she and Ben were taking a walk down in the forest. Ben had his arm round her shoulders as she quietly admired the beauty that surrounded them. "Mal," Ben started. "Yes, Ben?" She turned to look at him.

"I wonder how Audrey and Leah are doing."

"Well, I can use my magic to look," Mal told him and he nodded. "Did your parents made any arrangement for them? Like, housing, or..."

"No, they didn't." Ben replied.

"Then you may not like what you see." He looked at her strangely. "Why?" He asked uncertainly.

"I'll tell you all about it, someday...when I'm ready."

He nodded. "Now," she held up her hands. "Show me how Audrey and Leah are doing." A bright green light erupted from her hands and a view of the Isle came in front of their eyes.

 _Audrey and Leah were sitting under a broken roof outside of a shop. It was raining._

 _A man came outside, who Mal recognized immediately. Jafar. It was Jafar's shop._

 _He glared at them. "What are you doing here?" Then he gave a cold crooked smile. "If you're here to buy something, then you can come inside and take a look." His face grew angry again. "But if you're not than go away. I'm not going to have two weaklings in my shop. OUT!" Jafar shouted the last part, and Leah and Audrey quickly got up and ran away, getting wet in the rain._

 _They ran until they came inside an old building, which was broken. Audrey sat down on a broken pillar that lay on the dirty floor. Leah looked around._  
 _"I do wish we find a home soon." The old woman sighed, and sat down beside Audrey. She patted her hand._  
 _"It'll be okay."_

 _"How can we be okay, Grammy? If you didn't go and poison her we wouldn't even be here!" Audrey said loudly._

 _"Audrey! Ladies keep their voices low! And you were the one that told me to do it." Leah frowned._

 _"I told you seperate them, not harm them!"_

 _"I...guess you're right." Leah got up from the pillar. "Lets go find a home."_

The vision disappeared and Mal turned to Ben.

"Well, at least they didn't try to escape." She smiled.

"I think they deserved it." said Ben.

"I agree." They turned to find a woman with blonde hair that fell loosely past her shoulders. She was wearing a simple pink dress that went down to her ankles. In her hands she held a basket full of berries.

"Princess Aurora," Ben smiled and bowed. Mal curtseyed, feeling nervous being in front of the very woman her mother cursed.

"Hello, Ben. Mal?" She looked at the fairy standing beside Ben. Mal nodded.

"A pleasure to see you."

"We didn't see you when Audrey and Leah were going to the Isle. I thought you'd see them off?" Mal asked.

Aurora frowned. "No. I didn't see them off. How could they? My mother, who I looked up to, did this. And my daughter. We tried so hard to raise her a king and generous young girl. I can't bear to see their faces again."

The couple nodded. "What are you doing here?" Ben asked.

"I was collecting berries. See?" She held up her basket. "Sometimes, I really miss the old days, when I was living in the cottage with the three fairies. So I come here, to remind me of the quiet and peaceful life I had in the forest."

"Ok, so...we'll best be off," Ben smiled. Aurora nodded and smiled back.

"I hope I see you again soon." Sleeping Beauty waved a little and walked away.

Ben turned to Mal. "Its almost curfew. Lets go back." He offered her his arm. Mal took it, and the walked back to campus as the sun set.


	16. Chapter 16

The days went by quickly, and soon Family Day approached them. It was held in the campus gardens. Mal and Evie were in their dorm, finishing getting ready.

A knock sounded on the door, revealing Doug, who was going with Evie. Evie waved to Mal and left the room.

Mal was left alone in the room, and she peered closely at herself in the mirror. Good enough. She felt a pair of arms around her and she turned around to find Ben, who was grinning at her.

"You look beautiful," He kissed her cheek.

"When did you come? I didn't see you," She asked.

"I slipped in after Doug left with Evie," He paused. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and smiled at him. Ben smiled back and took her hand as they left the room.

Evie looked down at her hands as Doug and her made their way towards Doug's family. She looked around. She saw Ben and Mal with Belle, Adam, Aurora and Phillip. Jay and Lonnie were talking. They hadn't quite gotten around to meeting Lonnie's parents yet. Carlos was alone with Dude, Fairy Godmother and Jane were running late.

"Evie," Doug squeezed her hand softly, causing her to look ahead. They were standing in front of Dopey and his wife, Mary.

"Hi, Mom, Dad," Doug greeted and smiled sheepishly.

"Doug, its nice to see you, again." Mary hugged her son and then she saw Evie.

"I see you've made a new friend," Dopey pointed out before Mary could.

"This is my girlfriend, Evie."

Dopey grinned wide, and Evie noticed his grin matched Doug's. Mary smiled as well, and she pushed a strand of curly blonde hair behind her ear.

"Oh, Doug, we're thrilled," Dopey told his son. "You've made a girlfriend! Of course we believed you'd make one, even if a little late, but still! And so beautiful she is too!" Mary placed a hand on Dopey's shoulder to keep him from talking and smiled at Evie, who had been quiet through all this, even though her cheeks had turned red.

"What's your name, dear?" She asked kindly.

"Evie," The girl replied, "daughter of..." She struggled a bit with the last word. "The Evil Queen."

Doug's parents both froze. They didn't say anything. "Well," Evie broke the silence. "I know you're not going to agree about me and Doug being together but..."  
She was cut off by Mary. "Oh dear, we're not mad. You're not your mother." She gave a small but genuine smile and continued, "I still am shocked, but I trust Doug. Your mother did it all. Let's not dislike eachother because of that."

Dopey nodded. "We approve of you and Doug being together." Evie and Doug smiled brightly. And with that all the awkwardness was replaced by happiness and friendly chatting.

Jay and Lonnie were still talking.

"But Jay! This our only chance. They won't judge." Lonnie tried to convince her boyfriend, pulling at his hand.

"What if they don't?" Jay asked, in a hushed voice.

"Wait, are you scared?" Lonnie teased, a smile spreading on her face.

"Of course not!" Jay turned red.

"Then proove it!" Lonnie smirked and led him in the direction of her parents. Mulan and Shang were standing alone, looking around at the event.

Lonnie's parents turned around to greet their daughter, smiling warmly.

"Hi mother, father," Lonnie smiled, letting go of Jay to hug her parents.

"Hello, Lonnie," Mulan released her daughter from the hug as Shang nodded and smiled his greeting.

"Who's that?" He asked, pointing at Jay.

"I'm Jay," He replied. "Son of Jafar."

Mulan and Shang looked shocked, but smiled. Lonnie could tell they both thought he was just a friend.

"Nice to meet you," Mulan greeted and Shang nodded. "You're from the Isle?" He asked.

Jay nodded. "And..." Lonnie laughed nervously. "He's my boyfriend."

Her parent's mouths hung open,and there was silence for a few minutes.

"Oh..." Mulan seemed to understand now, and she looked down at her hands then back up at the couple. Shang smiled.

"Well...I believe in second chances...I approve," He said happily.

"I...me too," Mulan smiled.

Carlos was just telling Dude to go and fetch the stick, when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Carlos? Its Jane."

"Where are you?"

"My mother had some important work and I have to help her. So we won't be here this year."

"Oh, ok." Carlos did feel a little disappointed, but he didn't want to force them into coming, so he tried his best not to sound sad.

"You don't mind? I'll come next year. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."  
Ben and Mal had left Belle, Adam, Aurora and Phillip, and were walking around campus.

"How was your month on the Isle, after going from here?" Ben asked suddenly.

"Well...everything was back to normal. Evie's mom actually seemed to be happy for Evie, still a bit disappointed for not finding a prince. Jafar forced Jay to steal, which Jay didn't, so he got kicked out. He lived with me and Evie, after that. Cruella was not so hard on Carlos, though she still gave him chores.

"All of the other kids didn't say anything, they were scared of me...Anthony pushed a little for me to tell him, but I threatened him, and that seemed to shut him up. Gaston's twins..."

"Wait, Gaston had twins?" Ben asked.

"Yeah...both of them are named Gaston...but only Gaston The Third was present when we returned. His brother was missing-"

"Mal, can it be that Gaston The Second followed your mom out of the Isle?"

Mal froze. A small "Maybe." escaped her lips and she would've fainted if Ben wasn't holding her.

"Hey...it'll be okay. It was just a small suggestion...it can't be true." He said this for the purpose of comforting himself as well as Mal. He held her small frame close to him, but she was too terrified to hug him back.

"Awww...is big bad Mal afraid?" A voice said from behind them.

They turned to see a tall muscular boy with jet black hair grinning. He seemed...familiar to Mal.

"Missed me?" Gaston Jr. smirked inching towards Mal.

Ben stepped in front of Mal, trying to protect her. "I don't need you, Beast. Jr, all I want..." He pointed towards Mal "is her."

"I'm afraid she can't come with you...or you'll have to go through me first." Ben glared at Gaston Jr., his eyes changing colour.  
Ben had played Tourney all his life, he was a good runner, but Gaston Jr. was faster. In one small move he snatched Mal by her hand, holding her by her waist.

"Let me go!" She shouted, the corners of her eyes filling up with tears.  
"How dare you..." Ben hissed angrily as he stepped forward. However, Gaston Jr. lifted Mal roughly and she thrashed against him, trying to break free of his hold.

The boy turned around, and started running. Ben followed him, trying to catch up. But they reached a forest, and the two figures disappeared in the trees.

Ben got on his knees and covered his face in his hands. His Mal was hurt...and there was nothing he could do about it. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Try all you want, Mal." Gaston Jr smirked as she thrashed against him. "But you won't be able to escape." He carried her inside an old stone tower, that was almost hidden by the tall trees.

"Let me go! I'll use my magic!" Mal struggled against him.

"I'd like to see you try, darling. But I'm afraid you can't. That spell you used to break the curse your mother put on you took away half of your power."

Mal distinctly remembered Fairy Godmother telling her that. It would take four months for her magic to be restored again. She could only do simple spells, none of which could be used to help her escape.

He brought her in a dark room and threw her down carelessly on the cold floor. Gaston Jr tried to put chains on her, but she was struggling so that he couldn't.

He sighed, and picked up a broken branch nearby. He swung it around and hit her head, and blood poured out of her head as she fell unconcious.

Gaston Jr grinned, and put her in chains before leaving the room.

"Calm down, Ben, we'll find her," Belle comforted her son, who was pacing back and forth across the room. He didn't seem to notice. They were waiting in Fairy Godmother's office, waiting for her.

"I can use my mirror," Evie offered.

"There's a no magic rule on campus. We'd have to ask Fairy Godmother first,"Adam pointed out.

"I don't care!" Ben shouted before turning to Evie. "You can use the mirror. Fairy Godmother hasn't shown up yet, and what can she do anyway? I want Mal, and I want her right now!"

"Let's calm down first and then we could discu-" Carlos was silenced by the glare Ben gave him, and so he went back to absentmindedly petting Dude.

"I'm so sorry I was late," Fairy Godmother rushed into the room, immediately noticing something was wrong. "What happened?"

Jay explained everything quickly, and Fairy Godmother nodded, taking it all in.

"I have a plan, but I'll have to use my wand." She said after a few moments of silence.

"Okay." Adam agreed, and the fairy went out of the room to bring her wand.

"I don't need some stupid plan," Ben said angrily. "I need Mal!"

"We'll find her but we have to wait for Fairy..." Jay didn't get to finish, as Ben had already run out of the room. 


	18. Chapter 18

Ben ran all the way through the forest, until he came to the same place where he last saw Gaston Jr and Mal.

Gaston Jr. Even his name infuriated Ben. Why did he have to escape, of all the people? Ben became more terrified every passing second. What Gaston Jr might be doing to his Mal...

Thinking about Mal again Ben looked around desperately for some sign of them. His eyes fell on the forest ground, and he scanned the area until he saw them. Footprints. They were big, as if the footprints' owner was wearing boots.

He thought back to time when Gaston Jr came towards them. He was wearing black boots. Ben started running again, following the footprints.

He reached an old stone tower, and he slowly pushed at the metal gate which opened easily. Jr must've thought no body was going to find them. He tread carefully inside.

It was cold, and there were only two rooms. He tiptoed to the first and looked inside. There was nobody. He looked into the other room, where there appeared to be a familiar boy reading How To Hunt Like a Pro.

Gaston Jr took no notice of Ben but kept reading. Ben walked angrily towards him and he snatched the book from his hands. He ripped it in front of the other boy's eyes.

Jr smirked. "So you're back, beasty boy?"

Ben growled and picked Jr up from the collar of his red shirt. The boy was very strong as well as heavy, how Ben managed to pin him against the wall was a mystery, but as he kept reminding himself it was for Mal, he found it really easy.

"Where's Mal?" He asked, pressing him further against the wall.

"And why should I tell you that?" Jr smiled smugly.

"Where is she?" Ben asked again, his eyes gleaming red. That did not scare Gaston Jr, though.

"I won't tell you." He tilted his head to the side, the smirk not leaving his face.

Ben roared and sent Gaston Jr flying across the room. He turned over some tables and then hit the wall, falling unconcious.

He ran out the room, looking around. He saw some stairs and ran up, taking two stairs at a time. There was only one room.

Ben went inside, to find Mal lying unconcious on the floor. He took her in his arms carefully, so as not to hurt her head.

"Mal," He whispered to her. "Wake up. I'm here."

She opened her eyes slowly, and looked around her.

"Ben," She said softly.

"I'm here for you, Mal. You're safe." He gave her a reassuring smile. He leaned down and kissed her. "Come on, I'll take you to the doctor's. Can't have my girl getting hurt, can we?" She gave a small smile, and he carried her downstairs carefully.

He looked in the other room. Gaston Jr was still unconcious. Ben was going to lock the door to keep him inside, but Mal shook her head.

"He's strong. He'll break the door down." She muttered something, and a barrier formed around Jr, trapping him inside.

Ben smiled at her and they left the tower. 


	19. Chapter 19

Mal's injuries were nothing serious, though the nurse mentioned some headaches that will occur twice a day. She kept Mal in the infirmary that night just to make sure there wasn't anything else wrong. It made Ben want to kill Gaston Jr even more than he already did.

"I'm so sorry," Ben whispered, gently touching her cheek.

"Why are you sorry? It isn't your fault."

"I wasn't there to save you on time." He looked up at her, the sad and unhappy look on her face breaking his heart.

"No, of course not," Mal reached up and touched the bandage wrapped around her head. She winced slightly, it really hurt. "You came just in time, or he would've..." A tear tryed to escape her eyes, and she blinked, holding on to Ben's hand tighter. She gave him a small smile, and wiped her eyes.

"He would've?" Ben asked, hoping he wasn't pushing.

"It was...a month after all the villians were sent to the Isle...then it happened. There was this fortune teller, that Gaston went to. She predicted that...the only child born to Maleficent would kill his first born child. Gaston...though not really wanted to have children with his wife, Ruby, was really mad. And he said he wasn't going to allow it, especially if it was a boy.

"So me and Gaston Jr never actually got along. He competed against me and Jay, trying to cause more havoc and destroy more property than us. But his main target was me. He tried to kill me many times, but failed. Though one time he got really close to killing me. I broke my leg, and he was happy about that, and kept on trying to hurt me. So I think...that's why he kidnapped me...to kill me before I did the same to him."

Ben was glad he got there on time. He couldn't ever imagine a world without Mal. Evie and Belle entered the room, looking relieved Mal was fine.

"You're okay!" They exclaimed at the same time, smiling brightly.

"Don't scare us like that again, Mal," Evie said, giving her a small hug. "Where are the others?"

"They went with Fairy Godmother to that tower, to handle that son of Gaston's." Belle said, taking Mal's hand. "How are you now, dear?"

"I'm fine now." Mal replied, her lips curling into a sad smile.

All of them nodded, and Evie and Belle left the room. "I'm staying here, with you." Ben wrapped his arm round her waist, and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 _Next up is Adam, Jay, Carlos and Fairy Godmother's encounter with Gaston Jr._


	20. Chapter 20

Adam, Jay, Carlos, and Fairy Godmother stood in front of the big stone tower. Jay let out a sigh as he looked around him at he looked at the three around. His gaze went to his feet as he took a few steps forward, pushing the gate a little. He turned around and motioned for the others. "We can't waste time. Let's go," Jay told them.

Adam nodded and followed the boy. Carlos and Fairy Godmother followed them. They all shuddered as the entered the cold and dark room.

They heard a sound from a room behind them, as if someone was struggling. The voice was very deep and Jay recognized it. "Gaston Jr," He whispered as they creeped towards the room.

They saw Gaston Jr walking towards them, but was pushed back by an invisible barrier. "Ugh!" He exclaimed, frustrated. His gaze fell on the other four present in the room. "Hey! Did you do this?" Fairy Godmother thought for a moment and then replied, "Mal did. Apparently to keep you right there."

"What?!" Gaston Jr shouted. "I thought her magic was gone!"

"Not completely," Said Adam, nodding at Fairy Godmother to tell her to remove the barrier. She waved her wand, and the barrier disappeared. Jr got up and ran forward, until Adam caught him by the scruff of his shirt. "Like father, like son." Gaston Jr grinned, until a fist connected with his face, causing his nose to bleed.

"Sorry,"Jay said sheepishly. "Couldn't help myself."

"Why did you do this?" Carlos asked angrily.

Jr smirked, and stared at all the others, his eyes cold and emotionless. He suddenly grabbed the collar of Adam's blue coat, and pushed him backwards. He fell with a thud and Fairy Godmother and Jay helped him up. Gaston Jr pinned Carlos to the ground, and used his fists to punch him. Carlos tried to grab his wrists to push Jr off of him, but failed.

"Leave him alone!" Adam yelled. Jay took hold of Jr's shoulders, and used them to throw him across the room while Fairy Godmother helped Carlos up, who survived with a broken wrist.

Jr helped himself up using one arm to support his other shoulder, which had hit the hard wall very badly. Adam knew he was powerless and gave him a punch on his bad shoulder before taking hold of him and dragging him out of the room, the others following him.

"Ben will decide your punishment," Adam muttered.

Ben looked at Mal fondly after looking at Dude, who was running around the room, giving small barks. He picked the dog up in his arms and shook his head. "Quiet, boy," He whispered. "We want Mal to get some rest, don't we?" He put Dude on the floor again, and it became quiet, curling up in a ball to sleep himself.

"Ben," Ben turned to look at the door to find Adam, Fairy Godmother, Jay and Carlos standing there. Adam and Jay had a firm hold of Jr, who was struggling. Ben glared at him and looked up at the others.

"You are going to decide his punishment, Ben," Adam said. "You deserve it."

"Lock him up in the darkest dungeons we have for now." Ben said. "I'll decide it later. Something I won't regret."

"WHAT!" Jr screamed, struggling more, making it difficult for Jay and Adam to keep their hold on him.

Ben turned to look around him, to find Mal stirring. Angry at Jr for waking her up, he said furiously,"Dad, please, take him out of my sight." They nodded, knowing it was dangerous keeping both of them in the same room, and hurried off.

He rushed back to Mal, who was fully awake now, and took her hand in his. "Sorry he woke you up." Ben smiled at her.

Mal nodded. "It's okay, Ben."

"Anyway, Dad told me I get to decide his punisnment and...I want to give him the worst of the worst. Can you meet me in my dorm room tomorrow? We can decide it together." He looked at her with an encouraging smile.

"Kay Benny Boo," She laughed. 


	21. Chapter 21

_Okay, so this one's gonna be short, since I fell down at school in P.E and scraped my elbow, so it hurts whenever I bend it. My other arm hurts too, and my knee. Writing this chapter was so painful_.

"How about we kill him?" Asked Ben.

"What about the prophecy?" Mal asked, he looked confused. "If we kill him, we might change the prediction of the fortune teller. She told Gaston I'd kill his son, but she didn't say how. Killing him deliberately might change the prophecy."

Ben thought for a moment. "We'll ask the fortune teller herself then. She's still alive, right?"

Mal nodded.

"Okay then, Mal tell the others to pack their bags. We're going to the Isle!"


	22. Chapter 22

Audrey looked at her feet, which had once been so polished and perfect, but now were bruised and blistered. So many days, and they still couldn't find their stuff that had been stolen. She looked at Leah, who nodded at her grandaughter. "I'm not so sure about this though," Audrey said, looking at Jafar's shop uncertainly. "Come on Audrey, this is the first time I'm allowing you to go against the perfect lady like manners, but we'd have to. We haven't eaten for a long time."

Audrey prevented the tears falling down her cheeks, but sprinted towards the shop. She opened the door slowly and peeked in, she found Jafar serving another customer. She walked inside slowly, and looked around for something to eat.

Her gaze fell on a stale loaf of bread, and Audrey tip toed behind Jafar, reaching up and taking it from the shelf. She looked at the bottom shelf, to find a pair of red boots and a pair of blue ones. She picked them up as well. She found two cloaks, and took them.

Audrey slipped her bare feet in the blue boots, and wrapped one of the cloaks around her. It kept her warm, and she smiled. She tucked the loaf of bread under her cloak, as well as the other pair of boots. And with that she snuck outside.

"Audrey! Well done, sweetheart!" Leah gratefully took the cloak and boots, and did not hesitate to put them on.

"Well done indeed..." They turned around to find Jafar grinning. "Thought you would steal from my shop without me noticing?" Audrey's jaw dropped, and she held on to the stale bread in her hand, while the other gripped Leah's.

"Let's go, Grammie," She said before the both ran. They heard the footsteps getting fainter, and the heavy breathing of Jafar when he finally stopped running. But they still ran, until they bumped into something or someone.

It was an old woman, wearing a blue velvet robe, and a gold crown on her head. Her red lips curled into a menacing smile. "Watch it!" She said, picking up a cardboard box from the ground.

"We're sorry," Leah spoke quietly, eyeing Evil Queen as she sorted through the boxes. As if reading her mind, Evil Queen looked at them.

"I'm moving," She said.

"Moving where?" Audrey asked.

"At Cruella's place. She has no one to do her work for her, after Carlos left. Plus, the castle is no use. I used to share it with Maleficent, but Mal and Evie are gone, who would do my make up? The castle is free, you can live in it, if you like. Are you new here?"

They nodded. "Very well then...The Bargain Castle is all yours now." With that she picked up the last of her things, and left.

Leah sighed. "Finally," She muttered as the two made their way towards the old and dark castle. 


	23. Chapter 23

"Okay...is everyone ready?" Ben asked, looking around him. All of them nodded, except Mal. "Ben, are you sure about this?"

"Pretty sure," He said, laughing at her worried face. "What? We'll go there, find the fortune teller, then come straight back."

The limo driver impatiently gestured them to get in, so they got in quickly. "So are you all ready for the journey? Anything you guys forgot?" The driver asked. They all shook their heads. "Okay, then."

He started up the car and they took off. "So where exactly we'll be staying?" Carlos asked.

"My old home will be fine. Mother isn't there anymore, and what about your mother, Evie?"

"I think she would've moved out. There's no one to do her make up. And we won't be staying long, right?"

"Yes, we leave as soon as we get our answer," Ben replied.

It took a few more hours, and finally they were there. "We're here," The driver said, and they got off the car, right in front of Bargain Castle.

"Okay, so we'll put all of our stuff here, and then go find her," She turned to Ben, who was staring in awe around him. "Come on, everyone." He said as they walked towards the castle.

Mal opened the door, but there was someone standing on the other side. Audrey. 


	24. Chapter 24

"Ugh..." Audrey said, disgusted. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh...because this is my home," Mal replied. "We're staying here. If you forgot, let me remind you. My mother, ruled the Isle. Which, makes me the ruler after she's gone. So I suggest you let us in and stay out of our way, or pack your bags and find another place. Because, this," she gestured around her, "is my castle."

Leah had just come into the room, her boots stamping on the stone floors. She looked up, and glared at the scene before her.

"You," She snarled at Mal. "Audrey, why did you let them in?"

Audrey opened her mouth to speak but Mal spoke before she got a chance to. "This is my castle. And I'm the ruler of the Isle of the Lost. Mother was the ruler, but she's gone now. Means I've got complete control of the residents of this Isle. Evie, Jay and Carlos nodded. They were there when Maleficent had promised Mal the Isle after she was gone. Ben stood there, not knowing what to do, quietly watching the scene in front of him. "You're not the ones to decide whether I can enter my own house or not."

Leah and Audrey stood there, stunned. Ben walked behind Mal, and placed a hand on her shoulder. He glared at the two ex-royals in front of him. "I'm with Mal. I mean, she's technically Queen of the Isle, and she leaving doesn't mean anyone can just walk in and say it's their's."

Carlos stood on the other side of Mal. "Yeah. If someone walked into your castle rooms, and claimed it their's saying they found it first, I take it you'd jump for joy?"

Leah opened her mouth, and said something, but no voice came out. She stood there, blubbering like a goldfish. Audrey tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ears, shocked.

"Okay, you can stay here," Audrey said. "As long as-"

"As long as?" Mal asked in a dangerously low tone. "Are you telling me what to do? In my own house?"

"No, no its fine," Leah said, giving Audrey a look. "You're the ruler of the Isle, and its your castle. Stay as long as you want, we'll keep out of your way."

"Good." Ben said, pushing past Audrey and Leah. "Come on, Mal! Show me around!" He shouted running up the stairs. Mal laughed before following him. Jay turned to Audrey and Leah. "Remember what Mal told you," He smirked before heading to the kitchen.

"Where's mom?" Evie asked them.

"Moved out...to Cruella's," Leah replied shakily.

"That's some good news," Evie said, heading to her old sewing room.

"Jay! Wait up!" Carlos shouted, running after Jay.

Audrey turned to Leah, tears running down her cheeks. "What do we do now? We can't have these...these...umm...interesting people in our castle."

"Audrey," Leah frowned. "Mal is ruler of this place. We do as she says. And do remember Ben's going to be King soon too. They can do anything they want to us."

Audrey sighed. "Okay..." 


	25. Chapter 25

"This is mother's room," Mal shuddered. It was just as cold and dark as Maleficent was. "It's worse than I thought."

Ben turned to look at Mal, confused. "Wait, you've never been in here before?"

"Mother forbade me to come here, or it was off with my head."

Ben nodded and they looked around. There was a huge bed with black bedcovers. There was a huge black armchair in the corner of the room, probably what Maleficent thought was her throne. There was a huge shelf in the other corner, filled with spell books and potion bottles.

A huge window was open, letting in the cold air. Ben shivered and closed it, while Mal looked at the shelf. She looked closely at it, and saw a picture pressed in between one of the books. She tried to take it, but she couldn't get at it.

"Uh...Ben?" She turned to Ben.

"Yeah?"

"Help me with that." Mal pointed at the picture.

"What is it?" He asked, standing on his toes and pulling it out.

"I don't know." She replied, taking it from his hands and flipping it.

"Aww..." Ben said, peering over her shoulder at the photo. It was a younger version of Mal. She was smirking, and wore a purple shirt and light green pants and her hair was flowing freely around her. There was a frowning Maleficent in the background. "You're so adorable."

"Shut up," Said Mal, but she was smiling.

"Who do you think took this photo?" Ben asked, taking it from her hands to look closely at it.

"My dad, probably.( **By Mal's dad I'm referring to Diaval, from one of my oneshots in Mal and Ben forever. Those of you who have read it will understand.** ) Remember I told you about him?" Ben nodded. "Or Evil Queen. She was always telling mother to make use of my 'innocent and adorable face' as she put it."

"Well, I don't care who took it, you do look innocent and adorable all the time."

"Whatever," said Mal. "You can keep it if you want."

"Cool," Ben grinned, tracing the picture with his thumb. He placed it in his coat pocket, and they turned to look for something else.

"Hey, look at this," Mal said, pulling out an old book with a black leather cover. "You sure love to find things," Ben joked, and walked beside her to look at it.

"It's getting late," Mal said. "I'll give you a quick tour of my room and we'll then find the fortune teller. We can examine this when we get to Auradon."

"Okay," Ben replied, taking it out of her hands and placing it on the shelf.

They went out of Maleficent's room and to Mal and Evie's. It had two beds. One was with dark purple bedcovers and there was Mal's Long Live Evil tag in bright green on the headboard. The bed on it's left had dark blue bedcovers and there was Evie's crown symbol on the headboard. There was a black dressing table in one corner of the room and the walls were painted half purple and half blue. A bright green closet was in the corner and a red closet in the other.

"Woah..." Ben gasped, looking around.

"I know, right," Mal smirked, and then squealed. Ben followed her gaze and saw something that was...not girl's bedroom material.  
It was hard to describe. There were ropes dangling one after the other in the corner of the room.

"I hung those here when I was like...four," Mal explained. "To practice my swinging skills. Stupid, I know, but fun."

She jumped on the first rope, dangling back and forth.

"Mal! You'll hurt yourself!" Ben shouted, worried. Mal didn't listen.

"Look at me!" She shouted, letting go of the first rope and grabbing the other one.

"I can't, or I'll be tempted to do that myself," He said saracastically before his expression turned to one of worry. "You'd fall, Mal!"

"No, I won't," She replied, letting go of the last rope and landing on the floor on her feet.

Ben let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around Mal. "You scared me."

"I like doing that." Mal smiled.

Meanwhile, Jay and Carlos entered Evie's sewing room to find her looking around in her box of fabrics.

"What are you looking for?" Carlos asked.

"I left some of my dresses and clothes here, but I can't seem to find them."

"The same that you're mom didn't like?"

Evie nodded. Just then Audrey entered the room, wearing a blue tank top under a crop black leather jacket. She wore ripped black jeans.

"Hey!" Evie walked closer to Audrey. "That's my outfit!"

Audrey smirked. "I know. But do you expect me to spend the rest of my life in a tank top and skirt?"

"You stole the rest of my clothes too!" Evie realized, and lunged forward, ready to attack.

Audrey dodged her with ease, and was about to punch Evie, when they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Mal, entering the room, hanging on to Ben's arm. Her gaze fell on Audrey. "Didn't Evie make that outfit?"

"Nevermind," Said Ben. "We'll handle Audrey later. Its getting dark and I suggest we go find the fortune teller."

"Sure." Evie smiled at them and glared at Audrey. "Let's go."

They walked out into the chilly air, and pulled their jackets tightly around them. "She's got to be somewhere around," Mal stated. "I've passed her many times."

They kept walking, until they heard someone say, "Hey...beautiful." The five turned to find Anthony Tremaine standing there, grinning at Mal. "Long time no see." He inched closer to Mal.

Ben stepped in front of Mal. "Excuse me, but that's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"Oh...so Mal found herself a boyfriend. Pity he's not so charming as I am..." Anthony said smugly.

"Come on, Mal," Ben said, glaring at Anthony as he pulled at her hand.

She nodded and walked with Ben, the others in tow. "You know him?" He whispered. "Yeah, he wanted me to start dating him."

"Thank heaven you didn't," He said quietly.

"Look there!" Jay pointed. They all turned to look where he was pointing, and saw a small table with a crystal ball. An old woman was standing behind, wearing a long robe, and her black curls were pulled back with a bandanna sort of thing. The fortune teller!

"We found her," Carlos sighed, and they walked towards the fortune teller.

"Excuse me?" Mal asked.

The woman turned to them, and cracked a smile. "Call me Luna. I can tell fortunes, and I can see all of your futures, good times and bad."

"That's good, but, umm do you remember Gaston?" Ben asked, wincing slightly at his name.

Luna thought for a moment. "Ahh...yes! He came here twenty years ago!"

"Do you remember what you told him?" Jay enquired.

"Yes...I told him his first born son would be killed by a young lady called Mal."

"That's me," Mal said, stepping in front. "What did you see? How is he going to die?"

Luna stared at them. "Well, I saw that..."


	26. Chapter 26

"Gaston Jr," Luna began, "is going to die,  
 _When the wind blows,_  
 _And one's luck grows,_  
 _There's a full moon, that no one will see,_  
 _And then, you'll understand the prophecy,_  
 _You'll see for yourself, the powerful man,_  
 _The one who will close his eyes when he doesn't stand,_  
 _The beautiful young girl will survive,_  
 _Much to her handsome prince's delight,_  
 _And then you'll see,_  
 _What Luna meant, by the prophecy."_

The five stood there listening to her song, completely confused. When Luna finished singing, all of them were shocked, they stood there for a while staring at the smiling old woman until Ben asked,

"What do you mean?"

" _You'll see, what Luna meant, by the prophecy,_ " Luna sang again, smiling mysteriously. And with those words out of her mouth, she walked away, her long robe swaying behind her.

"What...?" Evie's mouth hung open, staring after her.

"I can't believe we came all the way here, just to listen to some song that makes no sense." Mal said angrily, and she would've run after Luna if Ben wasn't holding her.

"Calm down, Mal," Ben said soothingly. "Maybe she went to get something, she might return. We could wait for a while."

"Sounds like a plan," Jay smiled and they stood there, waiting. But no one came.

"She's not going to come, let's go back." Mal said, finally, standing straight. "We'll come back tomorrow."

"Yeah, its getting cold," Ben agreed and they walked back to Bargain Castle.

Audrey and Leah were still awake when they got back. Audrey had found one of Mal's old shirts and jeans, and was wearing them, using them as her nightclothes. Leah had used Evie's sewing room to make herself simpler clothes, from the fabrics available. She was wearing a blue dress.

"Hey! You are not allowed to enter my sewing room and take whatever you want from there!" Evie shouted at the top of her voice, furious now.

"Isn't that my old shirt? And my jeans?" Mal asked, taking a proper look at Audrey.

"Yeah...so?" Audrey replied, calmly, sitting back on the sofa.

"Why...you," Evie and Mal started. Ben placed his hands on each girl's shoulders, pulling them back.

"There's no use talking to her," He told them. "Why don't we rest for tonight?'

"Yeah, we have to talk to Luna tomorrow," Carlos agreed.

"Who's Luna?" Audrey asked, looking up at them.

"It's none of your business," Jay retorted turning back to others.

"Anyways, I'm taking mother's room. Pretty sure no one else wants to sleep there, so I guess I'll take it." Mal stated and the others nodded.

"Me and Carlos are taking Mal and Evie's room," Said Jay.

"And I'll take my mother's room," Evie said.

"Then I guess I'm coming with you, Mal." Ben said.

"Where will me and Grammie sleep?" Audrey asked.

"We don't care!" They said together before going upstairs to their rooms.

 _Sorry if this chapter was a little...weird, I'd decided to make Luna tell them, but I had this idea of making it mysterious for you all. :-) It is in the next chapter, when everything becomes different after. And with those words, PurpleFairy672 walked away..._


	27. Chapter 27

_"Mal!"_

 _Mal walked around cautiously in a dark room. It was so dark she couldn't see anything, but every once in a while she bumped into something. She felt that the room got brighter slowly, but she wasn't so sure._

 _But after what felt like an eternity, the room was filled with bright light, and then she realized where she was. There were shelves filled with books, white walls, and a desk with a computer. Fairy Godmother's office._

 _"Fairy Godmother?" Mal called, her voice quieter than she intended it to be._

 _"I'm here, child," Fairy Godmother ran into the room, looking worried and out of breath._

 _"What's wrong?" Mal asked, the older fairy's behaviour worrying her as well._

 _"Its...its Gaston Jr! He escaped!" She replied, breathing heavily. "He stole one of the limos, and he's on his way!"_

 _"What!?" Mal asked, confused._

 _"He's coming for you, Mal, he's coming..."_

That was the last thing Mal heard before she opened her eyes and sat straight up in bed. She could still hear Fairy Godmother's voice ringing in her ears. Was it a dream? But...if her dream of meeting Ben could come true, then of course, this dream could too. Mal was sure it was no less than a warning. And something told her that Jr really was out to get her.

She looked over at Ben. He was sleeping peacefully, his head buried in the pillow. Muffled snores came from the pillow, and Mal smiled before looking up at the clock. It was 1:43 am.

She took one last look around the room, before quietly getting out of bed and creeping out the door.

Mal's feet softly tread on the stone floor, not making a sound. She slithered past the others' rooms, carefully so as not to wake anyone up.

She stopped at the landing of the stairs, looking over the railing to see Audrey still watching the small T.V, and Leah asleep on the couch. Mal turned and walked a little further.

She pushed open the balcony doors, and stepped out into the dark night. Mal looked over and saw the whole Isle, and a little further, Auradon.

She stood there for a while, gazing up at the stars, until she felt Ben wrap his arms around her waist.

"Couldn't sleep?" He whispered in her ear, and she shook her head.

"I had a dream, and I couldn't sleep. Just came out for some fresh air. You?"

"I heard the door," Ben grinned.

"I'm sorry, Ben, I woke you up. I didn't mean to."

"Hey, its okay." He said, kissing her cheek. "What was so bad in her dream that my princess woke up?"

"Well...its stupid...but..." Mal began. "I was in Fairy Godmother's office. She came and told me that...Gaston Jr is coming for me. I think...that...maybe it's true or...a warning. I don't know."

Ben pulled her in for a hug. She buried her face in his chest, and he gently stroked her purple hair. "I won't let him get you, Mal. I won't. I love you, you know that. I won't let anyone take you away. You are mine and mine alone."

Mal pulled away to say something, but instead grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him to the side. Only a few seconds later a huge rock flew past them.

"Ugh...I missed," Audrey groaned before running away.

The air became colder, and Mal shivered. She felt so happy the rock didn't hit Ben. They were so lucky. She thought back to what Luna had said.

 _When the wind blows,_  
 _And one's luck grows_.

Had it just been a small coincidence or was it that the first bit of Luna's song had just come true in front of them? Mal shook her head, getting rid of the thought. She turned to Ben, and realized that he was thinking the same thing.

"Ben, I'm cold, lets go back," She told him.

He broke out of his thoughts, "Yeah...Mal, let's get some sleep." He took her hand and they walked back to their room.


	28. Chapter 28

Gaston Jr used the remote to close the barrier behind him, and he drove into the Isle. He looked ahead, to find the streets were empty. He smirked, looking up at the sky. There was a full moon that night, but it was completely hidden behind the clouds. He drove until he stopped in front of Bargain Castle. He saw Mal and Ben, leaving the balcony.

Gaston Jr got out of the limo, his heavy boots stamping on the ground as he walked steadily towards the door. He broke it down with his single fist, and pieces of wood flew everywhere.

He went in the living room, to find Leah sitting up on the couch. She had heard the door, and she looked up at him. Audrey walked into the room just then, and stopped short.

"Who...who are you?" Leah asked finally. "And what are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter," Jr replied, looking around. "Where's Mal? I'd like to see her."

Audrey pointed to the stairs, not moving from her place. Gaston Jr darted for them, taking two steps at a time.

Mal heard some familiar sound of shoes, and sat straight up in bed, looking around. Ben sat up with her, staring at her quizzically.

"What's wrong, Mal? Are you okay?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"He's...he's coming," Mal stammered out, and Ben ran out of the room. She got off the bed and rushed behind him, only for them to bump into Gaston Jr.

"Run, Mal!" Ben shouted, as he started to wrestle Jr, and Mal hesitated before running away.

She hurried past Audrey and Leah and out of the castle. She kept running until she stopped to look up at the sky. She could see a full moon, but not clearly. It was hidden behind the clouds.

 _There's a full moon, that no one will see,_  
 _And then, you'll understand the prophecy_

"The prophecy's coming true," Mal gasped as she ran off again.


	29. Chapter 29

Mal kept running, until she felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned around, madly hoping it was Ben, but it was Gaston Jr. She tried to break free of his hold, but he held on to her.

"There's nowhere you can go, Mal," he smiled smugly.

"Let her go!" They heard a familiar voice from behind them. Ben came running in front of them. His face had a scar going across his forhead, but other than that he was fine. "Not him again," Jr muttered. "What would happen if I don't?"

"I said," Ben glared at him, "let her go!" He rushed forward, taking hold of his arm, trying to pry it away from Mal's shoulder. He tugged at Jr's arm, and he did it with such force that Jr was pushed backwards, and he fell off the cliff. They looked over, and they saw him lying motionless on the ground, eyes closed.

 _"You'll see for yourself, the powerful man,_  
 _The one who will close his eyes when he doesn't stand,_ " Ben whispered.

Mal nodded, eyes still fixed on the dead figure below. She stepped forward to look closer, but her foot slipped on a rock and she fell.

"Mal!" Ben shouted as he looked over just in time to see her taking hold of a rock sticking out of the cliff, way out of his reach.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hang on, Mal!" Ben yelled, looking around helplessly. He was just about to look back at Mal again, when he saw a figure. It was tall and muscular. He saw the figure divide into two. Three. One was a boy, shorter than the first one, and the other was a girl. Ben sighed in relief as he waved to them.

"Evie! Jay! Carlos!" He shouted. They ran faster towards him, looking concerned.

"Where's Mal? What about Gaston Jr? Did he die?" All of them asked at once.

"Yeah, he's dead. He fell off the cliff. Do you remember Luna's song?" Ben asked, looking at them and then back down the cliff.

They thought for a moment. "Yes," Jay replied. "There's the hidden full moon, the powerful man closing his eyes. I got it!" Evie and Carlos' eyes lit up, and they nodded. "Where's Mal?" Carlos asked again, and Ben pointed down the cliff.

"Mal!" Jay shouted, he lay on his stomach, right there on the ground, stretching his arm out for Mal.

"It's no use. That's too far to reach," Ben shook his head.

"But I can," Jay said, stretching further. "Come on, Mal, take my hand."

Mal nodded, using one arm to reach up to take his hand. Ben, Evie and Carlos watched expectantly.

Jay took hold of her hand and slowly pulled her up. He pulled her out completely, and she gave him a grateful hug. She then glanced at Ben, and immediately ran into his arms.

He hugged her tightly, tears of joy rolling down both their faces. Evie, her eyes too gleaming with fresh tears, finished the rest of the song:

"The beautiful young girl will survive,  
Much to her handsome prince's delight,  
And then you'll see,  
What Luna meant, by the prophecy." 


	31. Chapter 31

"Where could they have gone?" Leah tapped her chin in thought, not even glancing at the blaring T.V. She looked at Audrey, who was sitting back in an armchair, legs resting on the coffee table. She looked relaxed and calm, and Leah got a little annoyed at her not answering her question. And it was then she noticed something. "Audrey! Proper princesses don't keep their feet on the table!"

"I'm not a princess anymore, Grammie," Audrey replied, eyes focused on the screen. "Look, we should be grateful. A proper house-well, not proper, but usable- food, stealing skills that I newly discovered, and most importantly, Maleficent Jr's clothes. What else could we need to survive in this filth?" She finally removed her legs from the old glass coffee table and gave Leah a small smile, before getting up and going off somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Leah called to her grandaughter.

"Just exploring. Hopefully Maleficent and her little friends would leave soon," She replied, running up the stairs.

"Princesses don't run!" Audrey sighed before slowing down a little. Just then the door burst open, to reveal Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. She muttered something furiously before going upstairs again. Mal shrugged, before walking to Audrey's chair abd sitting down.

"I'm exhausted," She stated, fanning herself with her hand.

Ben chuckled and went over to the window, tugging it open. "There," He said, before turning to Leah. "How do you do, Queen Leah?" He said it nicely enough, but there was a hint of mockery in his voice, and a slight smirk on his face. Leah looked up at him, putting down some old newspapers she was reading.

"How we're doing is none of your business, Benjamin," She said angrily. "First you leave my grandaughter for _her_ , then you imprisoned us in this place when I was trying to do the right thing!"

Ben scoffed. "You claim you were doing the right thing. But you're wrong. You would've been doing the right thing if you just told your grandaughter to find someone else, and helped her through that time. Encouraging her to almost try to murder Mal is completely wrong." He walked towards Mal, offering his hand. She nodded and took it, standing up.

"Come on Mal," He told her. "We shouldn't be talking to her." Ben wrapped his arms around her, and gently led her to their rooms.

Evie stared at Leah. She peered at her light blue dress with black lace. "I remember getting that fabric and lace the last time I went out." She frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you knuckleheads to stay out of my things. Just wait, I'll lock the sewing room's door when we leave." She then walked away to the sewing room, Carlos following. Jay yawned, running towards his room.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked Evie, as she stuffed fabrics and materials in cardboard boxes.

"Just putting everything away," She replied. "I should've known someone will come here after I leave." She picked up a cardboard box, and pushed it inside the closet. Carlos picked up two more boxes and did the same.

Evie and Carlos hid all the cardboard boxes neatly in the closet, and Evie locked the door to her sewing room. She slipped the key in her pocket, and headed to her room with Carlos. ( **If any Carvie shippers are reading this story, please remember that this story has an Evie/Doug and Jane/Carlos pairing, so no Carvie**.)

Mal went inside her and Evie's room first, she had forgotten something there. She touched the door, and it swung open, revealing Audrey going through her closet. She looked up, and gave a guilty laugh.

"Hey...Mal...Your Majesty, Queen of the Isle..." Audrey started, her arm rubbing the back of her neck. She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Mal asked, pushing Audrey aside, and looking in her closet, examining her old leather clothes one by one on the racks to see if anything was missing.

"Oh...nothing," Audrey said, though she didn't sound very convincing. "I was...just...taking a look...around here, you know."

Mal sighed and turned to her. "Yes, I know. I know very well how you used to get your clothes in Auradon. By looking in other people's clothes."

The guilty look on her face slowly faded and turned into a frown. "Of course not. I got them all made by _royal_ dressmakers. The best in Auradon," She said, adding emphasis on 'royal'.

"Like I care," Mal smirked. "Listen, uh...Audrey, let me get something straight. My room is forbidden to everyone except me and my friends. If I ever found you looking in my room again, I'll banish you to the fartherest part of the Isle." She pointed to the door, and Audrey ran off.

"What was that all about?" Ben smiled at her from the door.

"Nothing. Just found Audrey looking around here," She found what she needed and smiled back at him. "Let's go. There's not much of the night left, we'll leave around 10."

"Sure," Ben replied, linking his arm with hers.

"I just hope everything will be alright now," Mal wondered aloud.

"Of course it will be, Mal. Everything's alright now. Maleficent's a lizard now, Gaston Jr's dead, and most importantly, you're safe and with me. With all of our problems gone, everything will go perfectly at my coronation."


	32. Chapter 32

**I normally don't post Authors Notes in bold but this is super important! I always seem to be using my computer and phone and I think I'm addicted! So...since school started there were always some kinds of special events. Students Week(Debate competitions, talent shows, fun festival, e.t.c), Sports day, Maths competions...But that's all over now!Means studying, working and homework! I'm afraid I'll fall behind because of my electronic gadgets, so I've decided I'll only use those on weekends. Which means no updates on weekdays. Sorry.**

Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos stepped out of the limo, into the familiar grounds of Auradon Prep. "Finally!" Mal sighed, looking around, very much like the time when she came here because of Ben's proclamation. Ben laughed, taking hold of her hand.

"This is so much better," he said, glad to be back home. "Let's go to Fairy Godmother first. We'll tell her what happened."

Evie nodded. "She must be in her office, we should go there." They all followed her inside the building, to find Belle, Adam, and Fairy Godmother already waiting for them. They smiled warmly, with a slight hint of concern in their eyes.

"Mal? Did you get my warning?" Fairy Godmother asked, stepping forward.

"Yes, in a dream I had."

"And?" Belle asked.

"He's dead," Ben said happily, causing cheers from everyone present in the room. "Everything's okay. Nobody hurt."

"Ben, dear," Belle took his face in her hands and peered at the scar on his forehead. "What happened?"

"Just a bit of a fight..." Ben laughed nervously. "With Gaston Jr."

"I'll use a healing spell later," Fairy Godmother said helpfully, "He'll be okay before his coronation." The others nodded.

"Now, tell us what happened." Ben's father requested.


	33. Chapter 33

A few weeks after their return from the Isle, the 4 kids stood together in Mal and Evie's dorm, all prepared for the coronation. Instead of the heavy burden they felt almost all the time, today they were light and happy, free of any troubles. They had told Belle and Adam what had happened, including the fact that Audrey and Leah now resided in the Bargain Castle, Mal's home. They had listened at first, concerned, but then laughed it off. The Isle was a serious matter, however, but it wasn't something to worry about anymore, as Fairy Godmother had sealed the barrier, stronger than before.

And now, Evie applied the finishing touches to Mal's make up, and Carlos sat cross legged at the foot of Evie's bed. Jay lay on Mal's bed, fully dressed, splattering mud all over the bed with his shoes. "Jay, get off the bed, you're getting mud on the bed," Mal hissed, getting another 'stop moving, M' from Evie.

"You can always sleep in Ben's bed," he drawled, rolling on to his stomach. He had hardly finished his sentence when a knock on the door sounded.

Evie put the make up brush down, giving Mal a pair of golden high heels. Then, smoothing her hair out, she opened the door a fraction, so only her head was visible to Ben. He was dressed in a new blue suit, his hair neatly parted to the side. "Hi Evie, is Mal ready yet?" He asked.

"Can you wait just a few minutes?"

"Sure."

Evie closed the door and turned to Mal, who was taking a look at herself in the full length mirror. After checking her hair and make up and looking around if there was a chance she was forgetting something, Mal finally opened the door.

Ben grinned, looking her up and down. She blushed, suddenly starting to worry about what he thought. But he only wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close, getting a 'gross' from Jay and Carlos and an 'Aww' from Evie. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

"You're not bad yourself," she said, smiling at his compliment.

"Thank you," he replied, letting go of her and offering her his arm. She took it, and walked off with him, feeling genuinely happy for the first time in a while.

* * *

"Audrey! Audrey!" Leah called, sitting stiffly in front of the small television on the small couch, which was falling apart. "The coronation is about to begin!"

Audrey came running in, her bare feet not making a sound against the cold, dirty stone floor. She pulled a wooden chair beside the couch and sat on that, wriggling uncomfortably. Leah turned on the TV, as Snow White's face appeared on screen. They didn't listen to her, they only waited until Ben appeared, Mal beside him in the carriage.

Audrey felt a wave of anger and jealousy wash over her. "If only I could've been in that witch's place."

"You had messed up your chance, you stupid girl," her grandmother said angrily. "Now shut up and watch the result of your actions."

The former princess sank in her chair, feeling regret as she watched Ben and Mal look lovingly in eachother's eyes.

* * *

"You nervous?" Ben asked. She was looking anxiously around at all the people gathered around them, managing a little wave now and then. She was also holding his hand tightly. He squeezed it, and she turned to him.

"A little," she admitted. He smiled, picking her hand up and kissing it tenderly. Her eyes were swivelling around if anyone was looking.

"There's no need to be. All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful." He paused. "No problem for you."

She nodded and smiled back. The carriage stopped in front of the catheral, and Ben got out first, helping Mal down. Then, hand in hand they walked up the stairs, towards Belle and Adam, who were standing elegantly on top of the stairs. Ben hugged his parents, and Mal smiled a greeting at them before she was escorted back to the crowd. Ben swore he heard her murmur 'good luck, Benny Boo', but he wasn't sure anyone else heard. He stood up taller as the huge doors opened, ready for whatever came next.


	34. Note

Hello, everyone. Hope you're all doing well. So, most of you have probably forgotten about me, some of you are newer Descendants fans and never knew I ever existed, but this is addressed to all those who were avid readers of my work and were anticipating a new upload. I'll be sincere with you all. To start this off, I'll apologize for not uploading at all for almost a year now. I've been busy with school, exams and such. And this is a common excuse by fanfiction authors, but this is the truth. Aside from that, I'm just not into Descendants anymore. Don't take this the wrong way, watching it will always bring nostalgia and memories, but I've developed new hobbies, interests e.t.c Today, all of a sudden, my neglected fanfics came to my mind and I was like, why not read those? I was quite, quite disappointed with my work. I noticed spelling mistakes, short paragraphs, childish descriptions and the most annoying, the wrong use of "your". While I have always excelled in writing, I just feel like my old work was not the best. After reading my fanfics, I opened one of my notebooks and went through an essay I wrote. It came to me that my writing has improved, but my love for Descendants has crumbled. And here's something my readers never knew; when I joined in December of 2015 and started writing, I was only 11 years old. Yes, _that_ young. I'll start high school in August and while I know I'm still pretty young, I don't want to continue fanfiction any more. This is weird, I never knew when I started writing about Mal and Ben that I'll grow out of it in a few years. But I guess it happens, you can't really help it when you fall out of love for something. Believe me, I have tried to write chapters but either I give up, grow tired of writing, or don't like it at all. So, I've decided that I won't continue my fanfictions. They'll not be deleted and will still be out there. You guys can have all the fun you want writing alternate endings for my discontinued stories. No, don't credit me, or private message me asking if its ok to continue, just publish your own version.

Again, I'm really apologetic.

Goodbye everyone, stay safe and healthy. And smile, it looks good on you :)


End file.
